Rebound
by Zane Abigor
Summary: Turbo survived the game reset, and is now technically apart of Sugar Rush's code. He just wants to run away though, what happens when he infiltrates yet another racing game? Chaos. (AU, Headcanons, OC)


**Author's note;** _This is yet another AU of mine, it is entirely separate from the 'Crisis Averted' AU, though I do plan on making a sequel to that story in the future. This story will contain a lot of headcanons, some taken from other fics, some of my own creation. Sky Drivers and all of it's characters are my own creation._

* * *

The reset had been a success, everyone in _SugarRush_ and everyone outside of the game who knew of the danger were relieved, King Candy, or, Turbo, had been defeated, and Vanellope would take her place as the games rightful ruler.

That wasn't the case though, as every good thing has it's dark side.

It all happened in a blink, first there was the surging pain, then the voided black, a flash, and now everything hurt again. He tried to open his eyes, but found he couldn't, he felt weird, occasionally a fuzz would run through him, and his head was pounding. His hands twitched, his whole body twitched, another wave of fuzziness, then his eyes shot wide open. He was surrounded by an inky blackness, though it wasn't as dark as the void before. He knew where he was, it was the birthplace of all characters in the moment their game was first plugged in. A place no character should ever tread, less they mess something up for themselves, or even their very game. He was in the code room.

Suddenly filled with the energy of a thousand suns, his pinprick pupils darted down to his hands, before surveying the rest of his body. He was Turbo, the _real_ Turbo. He released a breath that he did not know he had been holding, a shudder running through him, he looked around, finding the weightlessness he'd been experiencing was due to him floating at the very edge of the code room. Without pulley, he noted sourly.

Desperately flailing his arms and legs he managed to swim himself over to the platform, it took an incredible amount of effort and about half of the energy he'd gained from being regenerated. That is what had happened, right? Turbo walked over to the pulley and rope that he'd normally use to not find himself in the situation he'd woken up in, he tied it around himself and gently swam his way over to the code. It didn't take very long to find himself, he was still listed as King Candy, but this time his code was smaller and located within' the area of the other avatars. Looking over it he noted that it was, for the most part, a regular, intact, healthy looking string of letters and numbers that normal characters would have no idea how to figure out. What was odd was that only about 70% of it was King Candy's code, the other 30% was foreign. It was his shadow code. Shadow code was a copy a character or objects normal code that they kept with them when they left their game, while their normal code stayed within' the game itself. Shadow code is weaker then normal code, which is why a character won't regenerate if they die outside of their game. Turbo took this into consideration, perhaps the reason he'd regenerated was because after thirty something years of his code being intertwined with the unfinished code of King Candy's, the reset had permanently fused the two codes together?

"Which would mean i'm officially a character in this game now, I can't be killed if I stay here..."

Another wave of fuzz ran through his body, which upon looking Turbo realized it was a deep red glitch.

He suddenly shook his head, realizing that even if he couldn't die, he still shouldn't stick around any where near the castle. He quickly checked the time, 9pm, it'd been about fifteen minutes since he'd died and the game reset. Turbo quickly made his way out of the code vault, there weren't any guards around so he bolted out of the castle through a secret backdoor and headed into the wilderness. _Sugar Rush_, like most games, didn't really have many areas that weren't used for game play. There were the out lands however, smaller areas that were uninhabited for the most part by characters. These were the sections of every game that players would not be able to get to, protected by 'invisible walls' he believed they were called. Characters however, could still reach these places, he'd often used them himself for after hours racing.

Turbo headed for the mountains located behind the castle, opposite to the direction of cola mountain. He didn't have a plan, but he knew he didn't have to worry about the brat finding his code. She would have no reason to be poking around in there, and he imagined the vault would now be heavily guarded as a precaution... Whatever good that'd do them.

* * *

A week had passed since the legendary defeat and _Sugar Rush's_ reset, Turbo was still hiding out in the out lands in a small cave located near the top of the mountain. No one had come looking for him, which was good, though he did always feel a rush of anxiety whenever he heard the engines of racing karts zoom by on the race track below.

It was morning, the sun had just begun to arise above the skyline and the world was in that momentary phase of being painted various shades of warm pinks and cool blues. Of course, in probably thirty minutes, _Sugar Rush_ would go back to it's disgusting candy-themed colors. T'was a shame the players didn't get to experience the other times of day, maybe the mods above should've programmed the game with a night level.

Turbo blinked tiredly as he took his regular place seated at the mouth of the cave, it was a wonderful view that made him feel a bit better about his situation, he'd had a view like this every morning and every night from the balcony of the castle before he had to race. He had to wonder if any of the sugar racers missed King Candy? He knew at least _some_ of them truly liked him, the candy people didn't count since they were just mindless NPC's. Turbo blinked again, he could see something, just passed the castle outside of the game screen... It looked like a new game was being plugged in, though it was hard to tell since the castle was in the fucking way.

_Hmm..._

Later that day, Turbo silently snuck to the entrance gate of the game, which he now stood in front of. Taking a deep breath he walked forward, reaching a hand outwards to test it. If he were lucky he'd be able to pass through, however he was still obviously glitching...

_zzzzz_

There was a light zapping sound, Turbo felt a warm fuzz run through his body, as his hand passed through the barrier.

He wasn't stuck.

With an ever growing giddiness, the racer practically flung himself through the gate and ran as fast as he could through the tunnel. He skidded to a stop, panting as he stood right before the entrance to the _Game Central Station._ He suddenly remembered that maybe he shouldn't just fling himself into the wide open like some kind of madman, last time he'd done such during arcade hours, he'd ended up a legend. No one was around, which was good, though the Surge Protector didn't _have_ to conform to regular arcade hours. Which meant he could still be lurking. Turbo felt himself glitch again, then he blinked. He was now about five feet backwards from where he'd been standing.

"Did... Did I just _I_ just teleport!?"

He questioned under his breath, shaking his head he cleared his thought's and concentrated.

* * *

His heart was beating probably a million miles a second, his whole body tingled as he opened his eyes, shaking. Oh he'd teleported all right, he'd teleported all the way to the other side of the _GCS._ And now he was standing, out in the open, in front of a game he did not recognize. At a speed that would probably put Sonic to shame, the star racer zoomed behind a potted plant so fast he felt like he had fire on his heels. After a few moments of breathing to compose himself, Turbo peeked out from behind the plant. There still wasn't any sign of life, he could see a few homeless characters here and there, but none of them seemed particularly interested in anything around them.

Swallowing, he turned towards the entrance gate of the game again. Considering it's position, it had to be the new game he'd seen being plugged in that morning. _Sky Drivers_, it read, a name that confused yet also intrigued Turbo as he cautiously stepped away from his hiding spot. Concentrating once again, Turbo managed to just teleport himself into the tunnel far away enough from the entrance to not be detected by the Surge Protector.

Taking one last deep breath, Turbo turned, and entered the game.


End file.
